


Coffee at Skyhold

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Aus [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Other, Pre-Relationship, for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Cassandra and Adaar chat about how the two of them can help their friends.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549168
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Age Aus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516340) by [gaymingbinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur). 



> Just an au based on some head cannons I did state it was inspired by another work so there should be a link but just in case. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516340/chapters/51286405#workskin
> 
> I'm planning on doing a second chapter and I'm trying to keep the inquisitors gender neutral. So you can imagine your quizzes. :) And I'm trying to do as much head cannons as possible. So if you want to recommend anything on my au series you can and I'll make it a priority.
> 
> I did not consent to my works to be published on the ao3 app

Cassandra could barely contain her groan as Cullen tried to rush her to his car. Usually she would find the whole affair sweet, but she has had coffee spilled on her for five weeks. Now she has to wonder why he needs to get to Skyhold an extra five minutes early, just to embarrass himself. “Cass, we need to leave, traffic is awful.”

Cass sighed as she finished buttoning up her suit as Cullen waited for her in the other room. “For all that is holy Cullen. You got here early, we’ll still have time to visit your crush.” 

“ I don’t have a” Cullen started before Cassandra stormed off. 

“Bullshit” She screamed as she grabbed her purse and stormed over to Cullen’s car. Cullen made excuses about being 30 minutes early, explaining his clock was broke. Instead of the truth. That he was getting nervous about seeing his crush and got impatient. Cassandra was kind enough not to mention the lack of traffic as they drove to the coffee shop, they try to visit every morning before work. At first it was so both of them could get caffeine, now it’s so she could get caffeine and Cullen to make a fool of himself because the barista is cute. 

Cassandra sat down and waited for Cullen to order coffee from Trevelyan. She does not want to get coffee on her suit again. She sat back and prepared to watch the show when Adaar placed a coffee in front of her and sat in the chair across from her. “On the house.” Adaar stated as he winked at her. 

“Ugh, don’t you have a job.” Cassandra groaned. 

“Yep, and you can help make it easier. I mean were not only the two biggest romantics in this coffee shop.” Adaar declared as he gestured around Skyhold. “But the biggest romantics in Haven. And we may be the only two that can help those dumb asses get together.” Adaar directed Cassandra’s attention to Cullen and Trevelyan. Cullen was covered in coffee and Trevelyan was desperately trying to dab his suit clean with a napkin.” Ugh. First off you agreed never even think about the time you caught me reading “Swords and Shields” secondly let things progress naturally. They are both adults.” Adaar looked at her like she was insane. “ Look at them Cass! They are helpless. Now I know you're ashamed of that romantic heart of yours.” 

“I’m really not.” Cassandra interrupted. 

“But this is about true love and me not having to help clean up coffee because none of these idiots know how hands work. “

“Ugh.” Cassandra sighed. 

“Come on, you know you want to. It will be like those cheesy romantic comedies I bet you watch every chance you get. And you won’t be covered in coffee because Trevelyan smiled at Cullen.”

“I am not agreeing to anything but what’s your plan?” 

“Two words. Blind Date.” 

“ That is a lot simpler than I imagined.” Cassandra admitted. 

“More simple the plan the less likely either one of us will fuck it up. You convince Cullen to go on a date with your mysterious friend. I will handle Trevelyan. They go on an actual date. Simple.” 

“You know both of them will probably killed us. “ Cassandra shrugged trying to keep the giddy feelings she’s feeling off her face. It’s just so ridiculous and if this worked not only would it be romantic, her friend would be happy and less clumsy. And if Adaar’s expression is anything to go by she was failing, miserably in the quest of keeping her emotions from showing. 

“Yeah but they’ll forgive us. Especially if this plan works. You in?”

“I’m in.” Cassandra agreed.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Adaar set a blind date for their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long. It took me forever to figure out how to write this chapter. I do want to write an au for Adaar and Cass because those two were alot cuter then I thought they would be in this story. Though I'm not rushing it. Hope the second chapter was worth the wait. I'm posting it before I delete my efforts again.

Cullen has no clue what’s gotten into Cassandra. Yeah, sure she was worried about his mental health, but she trusted that if he needed help he’d ask. So it was a bit of a surprise when Cassandra declared she had a date planned for him. If he didn’t know better he’d say his sister Mia just possessed his best friend.

“Cassandra I don’t have time to pursue a relationship.”

“You would have time if you didn’t take every shift offered to you.” Cassandra countered, leaving Cullen dumbfounded as to why his best friend is acting so strange. 

“Cassandra this is ridiculous. I don’t need help with my social life.”

“ Cullen, you're going on this date. It will be good for you.”

He was about to explain why this date won’t be good for him and for her to drop before it hit him. She is up to something. And why he knows he shouldn’t let curiosity get the better of him, he needs to know what she’s planning. Definitely since she’s not known to be a prankster. Besides it might calm his sister’s worries about him if she heard he tried to go on a date. “Fine”

“Really” Cassandra said sounding shocked he didn’t reject her.

“Yes, now go before I regret this.”  
That is how instead of spending his night finishing paperwork, he was waiting for whatever scheme Cassandra concocted. And then he saw them.

Trevelyan turned beat red as their gazes met, and she stumbled to the chair across from him.

“ I admit that I’m not as surprised as I should be. Adaar always struggled minding their own fucking buisness.” Trevelyan muttered, avoiding looking directly at Cullen.

“ Um, yes. I should of suspected Adaar was involved the moment I knew Cassandra was trying to pull the wool over my eyes.”

“I’m honestly surprised they care about our crushes and not their own feelings for each other. I caught them cuddling on the couch watching The Notebook. And Adaar wonders why I think their dating.” Trevelyan laughed, something that usually makes Cullen’s whole world stopped, but he could hardly notice. His brain stuck on the word our.

“Our crush?” Cullen asked his voice sounding harsh and cracked. He knew they must of figured out his crush. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hide his feelings for them.   
“Oh” they looked small and broken. Cullen realized it sounded like a rejection. “I assumed Cass, thought you had a crush on me and that’s why she agreed to this.”

“What?! No, I meant. You have a crush on me?”

She nodded.

Cullen couldn’t keep the grin off his face even if he wanted too. This was almost too good to be true. “Well Trevelyan, we’ll have to plan our revenge for our second date.”


End file.
